


Of Suits & Poor Weather

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments between two sharply-dressed men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suits In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind these were written when I was fourteen and have never been beta'd so they are more than likely terrible!

There's something about the suit that identifies men. They're well dressed, meaning they likely care about their appearance and are very aware of things. They're also likely to have a good education and a good job - depending on the quality of the suit of course. There's always how neat the suit is that helps identify the man - a carefully ironed, clean suit shows the man to be one with important responsibilities, or wants to look his best at all times. Of course, not everyone knew how to identify these people - only the men in suits themselves knew.

So that's probably why Ianto Jones caught the Doctor's eye one rainy day in Cardiff, 2009. 

Ianto was wearing his usual buttoned-up three-piece pinstriped black suit with a red and black tie over a white shirt, decorated in diagonal stripes. Underneath his suit jacket was a pinstriped waistcoat, also buttoned up. The Doctor was wearing a simple two-piece blue suit with a dark red tie over a white shirt which complimented with light skin and ruffled hair which bounced slightly as he strode forward. The rain may have been soaking their suits, but neither of them wore coats, whereas other people were all covered up in anoraks and umbrellas.

As the two men caught eye, they both fell to a halt. The Doctor nodded and Ianto raised an eyebrow. The Doctor broke into a grin, before disappearing down a side-alley. A smile broke out on Ianto's face and he followed the Doctor down the alleyway and out of suit. Nobody in the street seemed to notice a thing.

As Ianto walked down the alleyway the light decreased to the point Ianto could barely see a few inches in front of him. And then suddenly a long, slender hand touched his shoulder and Ianto stopped moving. The hand crept down from his shoulder, expertly prizing open the buttons to his suit jacket, which Ianto shrugged out of once all the buttons were unhooked. It fell to the floor as another hand wrapped around Ianto's waist and a voice whispered in his ear, "You're getting wet."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at this, before he was spun around by the hands, revealing the Doctor looking rather aroused with a tent visible in his trousers and a mischievous grin on his face. Behind him, tucked away, was the TARDIS with the door wide open, welcoming.

"Let's go inside and warm up, yeah?"

And as the Doctor and Ianto moved inside - the Doctor undoing his own jacket - the doors closed on Ianto's discarded jacket. Not that they cared anymore.


	2. The Wonder of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto helps the Doctor see the wonders of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, be prepared for more terrible writing from when I was fourteen.

The Doctor had seen so much snow in his lifetime it had almost lost it's charm on him. Almost, not completely - and almost was always something, and Ianto Jones knew that well. So when the two were taking a trip around London together and it decided to snow like there was no tomorrow, Ianto decided that the Doctor needed to appreciate snow more. In fact, as soon as the first few flakes had fallen from the sky, the Doctor had been desperate to get back to the TARDIS, claiming he wanted "somewhere sunny". It had taken Ianto to physically wrap his arms around the skinny man's chest to hold him back from dashing away to his precious ship. The Doctor had reluctantly agreed to stay when Ianto threatened to go back Jack, which caused a pout to appear on his face, much to Ianto's satisfaction.

"But it's just so boring!" the Doctor protested, walking reluctantly side-by-side with Ianto. The other man's expression was genuinely shocked. "Where I come from, snow is about as common as a day without aliens!" replied Ianto with a slight smirk on his face - after all, the Doctor knew just how rare those days were! "Fine, I'll walk with you for a bit - and then we're going to Barcelona, I've been meaning to go for years now!" said the Doctor, although Ianto could detect something different in his voice.

As such, the two decided to go for a walk in the snow as it started to settle and people started getting even more excited. The Doctor's mood seemed to lighten by the time he saw how happy everyone was. Seeing a smile creep onto the Doctor's features, Ianto grinned at him, which only elated the Doctor's mood more. They'd been walking around twenty-five minutes when the snow grew heavier, coating their suit jackets in little white snowflakes. Ianto reached over for the Doctor's hand and wrapped it in his own, causing the other man to look over - and this time his smile was very genuine, his face spread into a wide grin. Ianto returned the expression, and as they continued walking, Ianto realized this was the most happiest moment he'd had in a long while.

There's something so beautifully simple about two people walking in the snow together, hand in hand, and although neither of them quite understood it, both Ianto and the Doctor now appreciated it, and the Doctor finally appreciated snow once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun-fact: I wrote this when my dad was walking home in a snowstorm and I stayed up because I was worried.


End file.
